


Rainy Days and Mondays

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has the rainy day blues, and Jim thinks he can help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days and Mondays

DISCLAIMER: Pet Fly Productions and UPN own the copyright to everything; however, once again I maintain that *I* let the boys have more fun. I promise to treat them nicely, and put them back when I'm done. 

WARNING: NC-17; meaning graphic, consensual sex between two adult men. If you're under 18, or that bothers you; go away. 

NOTE: This is kind of the story version of "You Know You've Been Watching Too Much TS When...". In this case, I see a "story" in almost every song I hear anymore, and today that extended to the Carpenter's "Rainy Days and Mondays". Copyright for that song owned by Karen Carpenter (and her brother, who's name escapes me...). It was the inspiration for this little piece. This is a departure from my usual form, as it's told in (gasp!) First Person, from Jim's POV. As always, comments and criticisms are warmly welcomed and greatly appreciated (just be gentle). Feel free to share with whomever you want, just keep my name and the headers attached. Don't make any money off of this, because I'm not. Copyright for this story belongs to me. 

## Rainy Days and Mondays...

by Kim Gasper  
Copyright May 1997  


I took the stairs two at a time. God, it had been a long day; made worse by the fact that it was Monday, it had rained all day, and Blair had classes to teach on Monday. Translate that into no Blair for the day. I *hate* Mondays; hate not seeing him next to me, smelling him, hearing him. Hate not being able to reach out and touch him--even if it's just to brush my hand across his arm, or feel his hair against my neck when he leans over me. Even though we've shared a bed for almost a year now-- not to mention every other aspect of our lives together--any day that he's not around me for most of the day, is not a good day. Blair makes me whole; he completes me. I feel lost without him. 

Anyway, where was I? Oh, yeah....taking the stairs two at a time. Yeah, I was in a hurry to get home. I wanted to get my shoes off, have a beer, and hold Blair against me; not necessarily in that order. Dinner would probably be good too, since my stomach rumbled loudly. 

There were no noises coming from inside. Well, none except for the heartbeat that was more familiar to me than my own, and the accompanying breathing noises. Nothing else though, and something was kind of off-kilter about those. I unlocked and pushed the door open cautiously; didn't draw my weapon, but all instincts were on total alert. Quick sweep of the living room and kitchen... Nothing. Wait--Blair was sitting in the window casement, staring out the window. Just sitting there, staring. 

Well, that brought me up short. Blair doesn't sit still for anything, hardly. He sleeps, some. That's about the only time he's truly still; even during sex he's moving all over the place, at least his hands are... He's restless, my Blair. Full of energy, drive, life...and *never* still. 

"Chief?" I dropped my keys in the basket and pushed the door shut behind me. "Blair...you okay, babe?" I walked over toward him, trying to figure out what was wrong. He didn't move, didn't reply...just sat there; arms wrapped around bent knees, staring out the window at the rain. 

I sat down next to him, and took one of his hands in mine; they were cold. It was chilly here in the window casement, he'd apparently been sitting here for a while. I chafed it between my own, trying to rub some warmth back into it, all the while trying to get him to look at me. I finally had to drop his hand and take his chin and physically turn his head to look at me. The dullness of his eyes hit me like a fist in my gut. "Chief--talk to me! What's wrong?" 

He shrugged, the motion kind of half-hearted, and sluggish. "Just kinda down, I guess. Been watching the rain for awhile, and thinking..." 

"Thinking about what?" 

"Just stuff, man. You, me, your sentinel abilities...us. Life, death, taxes. That sort of thing." 

I smiled at him, and drew him out of the window casement, and over to the couch. I sat down and settled him between my legs, half-facing me. "Quite a list there, babe. Figure anything out?" 

"You mean like the meaning of life, man? Nah," he shrugged. "Already know the answer to that one, Jim. You. You're the meaning of life. For me, anyway." 

I felt the breath catch in my chest, and a strange tightness spread through it. God, he could still do it--even after a year. I wonder if he'll be able to make me feel this way in 5? 10? 20? Longer? How long will we have together, my guide and I? I shook my head slightly to clear it, and pulled him into an embrace. Nuzzled my nose into his curls; they always smelled so good--part of the scent that made up 'Blair'. "I love you," I breathed against those curls. I could feel his body relax into mine, molding to me. 

"I love you too, Jim." Gentle hands cupped my face then, and soft lips pressed against mine; I opened my mouth for him and felt his tongue enter me, seeking out my heat. We kissed for several minutes, sharing the sorrow of the day, but gaining strength and joy from each other. I pulled away first--the oxygen level in my body had reached a critical low, and I was getting dizzy from more than just the taste of Blair. 

I watched my lover, still a little concerned. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Chief?" 

He smiled a bit then. "Just the blues, man. Rain brings 'em on, sometimes. You're a good cure though. You know how the song goes, right? 'Run and find the one who loves me...'" A long, strangely elegant finger raised to trace an outline of my mouth. "I could kiss you forever, Jim," he whispered before doing just that, again. 

This time I responded a bit more forcefully. I wanted him to forget the blues; forget the rain; forget everything but me, and the way we felt pressed against each other. I turned him in my arms, so that he was fully against me, stretching us out on the couch as I did so. A couple of quick motions, and some help from Blair, and both of our shirts were off. Okay, so I tore his a little bit. Who needs another white cotton tee anyway? The feel of his skin against mine was enough to tear a groan from me; I shuddered as the soft hair on his chest tickled against me. My hands drifted downward, skimming along his sides and back, arriving to cup his ass and pull him closer to me. Blair has the most perfect ass--cheeks curved so that they fit...just so...in the palms of my hands...soft skin quivering slightly underneath the cloth separating him from my touch. I've actually zoned out from holding his ass once or twice--well, maybe just the once, but it was a wild experience for both of us. 

Blair wiggled a little bit, and pressed himself closer to me. His lips and tongue were working magic on me, and I could feel my moans inside my chest, vibrating against him. Or were those his moans, vibrating against me? I was almost to the point where I didn't care... Ohhh...God, he's biting me. 

"Blair!" I gasped out, trying to force air into my lungs, and remember how to talk all at the same time. "Careful... Don't mark me... Ohh...God, Chief!" Didn't want to have to wear a turtleneck to work tomorrow... 

He pulled back and smiled at me, a cocky smile. "You taste really good, Jim. Good enough to eat..." He lowered his head again, and I felt his teeth digging into my neck, scoring the sensitive skin there. The teeth moved lower, and with each tug I groaned, and felt him smile against my skin. He swirled his tongue over the bites, soothing the sting, making me arch against him. "Mmm...more tempting bits here," he murmured as he lowered his mouth to my right nipple. 

"Ahhhh...yeah baby, right there...." I threaded my fingers through his hair, and held him to me while he suckled on me. His fingers crept up from where they'd been teasing my erection, and he lightly pinched my other nipple. Oh, God...he's so good at this... He knows the ultra-sensitive areas of my body, and my nipples are one. "Ohhhh, Jesus, Chief...oh, God..." I felt like one large writhing mass now--Blair moved back and forth between my nipples; licking, sucking, biting, pinching. 

"Mmhmm...you like that, don't you big guy..." Which was obviously a rhetorical question, thank God. He left my nipples and scooted himself backwards on me, until his ass was centered directly over my cock. Oh, god...I could feel myself throbbing against him. I groaned and pushed up against him, rubbing, the friction making it better and worse all at the same time. "Oh, man...Jim..." Okay, I was starting to get to him, too. I raised my hands and began tweaking his own nipples, and was rewarded by a groan. I don't know how long we held that position, rubbing against each other, pinching each other's nipples...I was drowning in sensation. 

Blair dropped his head back down and kissed me then, sucking on my tongue, running his own all along the inside of my mouth. I responded in kind, and soon we were competing with each other; two male animals in rut heat. I wasn't going to last long like this, and wanted more before it ended. "Blair...I want you...I want to be inside you..." Damn, it was hard to get the words out; my brain was short-circuiting all over the place. 

"No," he gasped out as I rubbed his cock through his jeans. God, he was hard. I still marveled that I could do this to him... 

"No? Blair..." 

"No, I mean, I want you, man. I want to bury myself in you and fuck you until we both come, screaming." 

Who the hell was I to argue with that? 

"Now, then," I groaned, and rolled him off me, gently. "I have to have you in me." I undid my pants, eager to shed the last bits that were standing between us. Blair undid his own jeans, and pushed them down his legs. Oh, God, another part of him I didn't see enough of...perfectly formed, strong without being obvious about it. He's commented on *my* body often enough, and I know I'm in good shape--have to be, the job I'm in. But he's just beautiful...I could look at him all day. 

"Jim--you still there, man?" 

God, just about zoned again. Someday I'm going to have to explain to him just exactly what sort of an effect he has on me. 

"Yeah, I--oh!" Blair leaned over me and licked the head of my cock, gathering the pre-ejaculate that was oozing from me. He pulled back slightly, and looked at me, then slowly licked his lips. I felt myself twitch and throb at the completely lecherous expression on his face. Blair leers very nicely. 

"Flip over, man. I want to see the ass I'm gonna fuck." 

God, does he know...? Of course he knows the effect those words have on me. I turned over; half on the couch, half off it, and groped for the tube of Astroglide that we keep there, for just such emergencies. I found it, and pulled it out triumphantly, handing it over to Blair. His fingers caressed mine, lingered for a moment. Christ, I love this man. 

"Okay, lover, push your knees under you." Blair helped me, since I was in an awkward position, and soon had me positioned just the way he wanted me. I heard the soft, minute noises as he fumbled with the lube, and spread some on his fingers. I tensed slightly in anticipation of the coolness of the gel; instead I felt a soft warm tongue licking at my ass cheeks. A shudder rippled down my spine, and I heard Blair's soft chuckle. Evil man, my lover. The tongue continued bathing me, moving slowly up and down my ass cheeks, slowly moving inward toward my cleft, and anus... 

"Ohhhh....uhngh....God, Blair...ohhhh..." He swirled his tongue across my anus, and oh, God, I could feel myself throbbing--all parts of me; cock, testicles, anus...throbbing and contracting. Gentle hands spread me, and I know what's coming-- Blair bent over me, licked at me; loosened me with his tongue. I felt exposed, protected, icy-cold and fiery-hot all at the same time. His tongue probed me, then withdrew, and the previously- anticipated finger entered me. He slid it across my prostate, and I bucked against him, cock hard enough to explode without any further stimulation. "Inside me, Chief..." I panted, trying to express with words what I saw inside my brain. He ignored me, and thrust another finger into me. He finger-fucked me with the two fingers, while the third caressed the throbbing skin on the outside. I pushed back against those fingers, and sobbed in frustration. I wanted more than just fingers--I wanted him in me! 

"Easy, lover, shh..." Blair soothed me, and ran a caressing hand down my back. I arched into the hand, and felt him withdrawing his fingers. There was a pause, then I felt his cockhead pressed against me. I relaxed my body, and he thrust forward at the same time, and slid deep inside my body. 

"Oh, God..." 

"Oh, man, Jim..." 

We groaned at the same time, as the sensations overloaded in our brains. I reached down and stroked my own erection; smoothed the pre-ejaculate to help ease the way, then felt my hand replaced by a lube-slicked hand. 

"Let me," he said to me, and stroked. I closed my eyes and pushed back against him. He felt so good, buried deep inside me, throbbing there. "Ah, Jim, you feel so good man...gonna fuck you, babe...make you scream for me..." 

I groaned. His words further inflamed my already out of control senses, and it took only one more stroke along my cock, and another inside of me before I was pushed over the edge. I felt my testicles contract against my body, and the fluids within me reached the boiling point. I screamed Blair's name as I came, spurted onto his hand in long, hot pulses. He came right after me, I could feel his orgasm start as I completed mine. My muscles were still spasming, forcing him. Instead of screaming though, Blair groaned low in his throat, and shoved himself deep inside me. I could feel the liquid heat that bathed my insides, and tightened reflexively around him for a long moment. Then it was over, and he pulled out of me. 

I rolled over and gathered him into my arms, stroked his hair. I love his hair. I love everything about him. I love *him*, and I told him so, whispered it over and over. 

After a few minutes of cuddling, Blair moved up against me, and kissed me, a very gentle kiss. "You're good at taking care of the blues, man." 

I smiled. "I try," I said. "Part of the Blessed Protector service, Chief. Mental health as well as physical." 

Blair groaned. "Bad humor? On a *Monday*?" 

"A rainy one, no less," I agreed. "But still--bad humor's better than no humor, don't you think?" 

"I suppose." 

I stroked his hair. "Want to tell me what sparked all of this? It's not like you to get depressed for no reason." 

"That's just it, man, there was no reason. I just sat there for a while, watching the rain...and all of a sudden, *boom*! Bad mood." 

"Mmm. Well, since it led to great love-making, I suppose a blue mood can't be *all* bad... Still." I turned his face upward to fully face mine. "Just to be on the safe side, shall we go upstairs and repeat the exercise one more time, to be sure it's gone?" 

He smiled at me, and I felt my heart flop over. "Sounds like a plan, man." 

We got off the couch, gathered our tossed clothing, and headed for the bedroom. 

Okay, maybe I don't *hate* Mondays...   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
